


Drabbles for Pearupphire

by PearlBringerOfChaos



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlBringerOfChaos/pseuds/PearlBringerOfChaos
Summary: Short story's dedicated to this ship.





	1. Peace at least for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this short story.

I wake with a jerk something was nuzzling my shoulder waking me from a deep sleep. I was slightly groggy looking around everything was dark and formless. I can feel the heat coming from around me like a blanket. If it was anyone else I would find it annoying, but I enjoy this feeling of closeness of comfort. I grin it is so nice to feel them pressed against me warm and safe. No crisis happening nothing to pull us away from each other. The calm just to be able to lay in one place without worrying about the world burning down around me. It is just so mind numbingly relaxing lying here at peace. Studying the top of Ruby head I can hear her soft snores, and it was the only sound aside from pearl gentle whispering. Ruby is pressed into my side her head buried in my neck trying to get as close as she can. Pearl shifts closer with a sigh her breath rustles my hair. Yawning I get comfortable as Ruby snuggles into me Pearl whisper's out a quiet I love you, and the world is as it should be if only for a moment.


	2. What the future holds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes even sapphire forgets why she likes her future vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you like this one was done really fast I hope you like it.

I don't know what to do with myself sometimes it's hard having future vision. It has brought with it so many good things that I can't really complain. It has given me the knowledge to combat pain deflect unnecessary suffering, but also it has brought so much bad. It is hard to appreciate something that might make the two people in front of me disappear. Through actions of my own are there's sometimes my future vision isn't very bright. It holds loneliness tinged with sadness that I don't like to dwell on every future holds pain, but also holds such pleasant memories for us all. Holding hands and dancing in the rain with ruby. Ruby's laughter and her happiness brings me such joy. Watching pearl practice her sword fighting while she does her best to show off show that she more than what is programmed to be. Sitting in front of fire all of piled together Happy warm, and calm all of us talking about what we should do the next day. Sometimes the future is frightening, but sometimes it's so bright with possibility that I forgot the now. I have ruby to keep me in the present and with her hand in mine, and pearl by side my I think I can face any future the world might throw at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your opinions are welcome.


End file.
